Si je dis Noël tu penses à quoi ?
by Chifumi
Summary: Noël, cette douce période qui réchauffe le coeur… Pourtant, ce n'est pas forcément une partie de plaisir pour tout le monde et spécialement à notre blonde préférée qui ne cesse de ressasser le passé ! Trouvera-t-elle une raison de voir le réveillon d'une autre manière ?


**Résumé :** Noël, cette douce période qui réchauffe le coeur… Pourtant, ce n'est pas forcément une partie de plaisir pour tout le monde et spécialement à notre blonde préférée qui ne cesse de ressasser le passé ! Trouvera-t-elle une raison de voir le réveillon d'une autre manière ?

 **Auteur:** Chifumi

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt / Comfort

 **Jumelage:** Natsu X Lucy

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à notre cher Hiro Mashima.

Alors alors… Déjà on est pas Noël donc je sais pas ce qui me prend par la tête de poster cet O.S., de plus, cette histoire date énormément ! Je me souviens l'avoir écrite pour un concours (j'étais arrivée première évidemment) il y a au moins deux ans. Donc, en plus de pas être poster au bon moment cette histoire risque d'être beaucoup plus légère et enfantine que les actuelles (à cette époque je devais encore être un petit enfant innocent). Donc pardonnez le langage simple ! Je voulais le poster quand même donc si ça vous plait tant mieux sinon c'est pas grave, je comprendrai. **_Chifumi._**

* * *

 **« Si je dis Noël, tu penses à quoi ? »**

Je me souviens encore de mon enfance. Ce manoir si froid, perdu au milieu de nulle part au fin fond de la campagne de mon tendre pays. Tendre...

Ici je ne ressens que la glace sur mon corps, les flocons tombant légèrement sur la vitre gelée. Je regarde les champs à travers la buée, dans cette chambre si grande et si vide. J'ai peur et je suis seule, je me demande quand tout ce calvaire prendra fin. Est ce qu'un jour j'aimerai cette saison qui m'a fait tant pleuré ? Maman, tu es partie ce jour là et depuis je verse ces larmes pour toi tous les ans. Et Père, il est là pourtant... Alors pourquoi Maman... Pourquoi il ne vient jamais me voir.? Pourquoi Noël est il si difficile à vivre ?

Je suis Lucy et mage de Fairy Tail. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 20 décembre, une période de l'année que je redoute. Je suis heureuse maintenant, je le devrais.

«Lucccccceeee! »

Qui me crie dans les oreilles comme ça ? Je suis fatiguée, laissez moi dormir.

« Luce allez ! Dépêche on va être en retard ! »

Mais qu'est ce qui me fait... Je lève la tête de mon oreiller. J'en est marre, ça me gonfle tellement, pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelqu'un gâche ce petit moment de détente ?

"Luce ... Steuplait ..."

A qui appartient cette voix de fillette ? Ahhh ! C'est bon j'ai compris je me lève ! Aie ! Mon orteil... Coin de porte, je t'en prie cesse d'exister ! Les escaliers, la lumière et...

« Ahhhhh, hurlais-je

\- Lucy ! Lucy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Mal... J'entends quelqu'un défoncer ma porte d'entrée, encore. Ça ne peut être qu'une personne, une seule.

« Luce, tu as mal quelque part? »

Ah... Deux grands yeux verts qui me fixe si intensément comme s'ils dévoraient tous les secrets de mon âme. Idiot, évidemment que j'ai mal.

« Non...non, mentais-je, tout va très bien, ce n'est rien... Merci Natsu.

\- Pourquoi tu...

\- Pourquoi quoi Natsu ?

\- R-rien... Allons-y, on va être en retard.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Attends deux minutes que je prépare. »

Vous voyez, j'aime Natsu. Parce qu'avec lui j'ai l'impression de revivre. Avant, je ne pensais qu'au passé, qu'à m'en sortir. Mais lui... Il a su trouver les mots pour que je me relève et que je regarde la vie la tête haute. Je n'ai plus peur quand il est là.

Le problème est lorsqu'il s'éloigne un petit peu. Je comprends... Parfois il a ses humeurs, il n'est pas bien, il a des problèmes et il ne m'en parle jamais. Souvent, j'ai peur que ce soit à cause de moi.

Je suis prête, je descend pour suivre mon amour qui m'attend impatiemment. Dans quelques jours c'est Noël. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit heureux. Il adore Noël. J'aimerai, Natsu, j'aimerai l'aimer avec toi...

Mais j'en suis incapable.

* * *

Les préparatifs ont bien avancé et il ne reste que deux jours avant la grande fête. Je pensais qu'il sourirait plus. Mais Natsu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Est-ce de ma faute ? Est-ce parce que je n'arrive pas à profiter autant que les autres de cette, soi-disante, merveilleuse fête ? Pourtant Natsu je fais les plus grands efforts du monde.

Le 24 décembre n'est pour moi qu'un des signes de mon malheur. Et, malheureusement je ne pourrai être avec toi ce soir. Il y a quelqu'un que je dois aller voir, quelqu'un d'important. Alors Natsu, ne m'en veux pas mais je pars quelques temps.

Aie... Qu'est ce que... ?

« Je peux savoir où tu vas? On n'as pas finis d'installer les guirlandes. »

Ah... Natsu je ne peux pas te le dire. Ou du moins je n'ai pas envie. Oui, je veux garder cette chose enfouie au fond de mon cœur car si j'en parle, je ne pourrai retenir mes larmes. Je sais que toi aussi tu as perdu ton père... Je sais aussi que tu ne souhaite pas en parler. Je suis pareille. Alors ne t'embête pas avec mes histoires.

« Que t'arrive t-il en ce moment? C'est comme si tu étais déprimée... Si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux toujours m'en parler tu sais?

\- T-Tout va bien Natsu. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. «

La vérité Natsu est que tu m'inquiètes beaucoup plus... Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien. Je t'en prie sourie, et je te promet que tout ira mieux pour moi.

« Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça tu sais ? Est à cause de moi? »

Hein?

« NON, m'écriais-je, euh, je veux dire non... Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute...

\- Je vois. »

Quoi? Attends, Natsu ! Qui a-t-il? Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal? Pourquoi es-tu fâché ? Je regrette alors s'il te plait pardonne moi ! S'il te plait... Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste...

* * *

Demain, c'est la veille de Noël. Tout le monde se rassemblera pour fêter l'événement à la guilde. Ça sera magnifique, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Je n'ai pas pu le revoir depuis cet instant. Alors, tu m'en veux vraiment? Laisse moi une dernière chance ! Je t'assure que je réparerai le mal que je t'ai fait ! Si seulement je savais ce qui te tracasse... Si seulement tu voulais bien me laisser te voir... Oú es-tu Natsu ? Tu me manque... Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier? Mon esprit est partagé entre partir à ta recherche et accomplir mon devoir en tant que fille. Les autres n'ont pas l'air de s'en être rendus compte. Mais moi, je pense constamment à toi, comme ne pas remarquer que tu es absent.

Tu me manque Natsu. Je vais encore une fois être seule cette année. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude... Mais je crois que j'aurai voulu que cette année soit différente. Parce que tu aurais été là.

Il neige maintenant. Je ne sais plus si je pleure vraiment. La neige a-t-elle toujours été si salée? Je veux que tu sois là, avec moi. Et pourtant je prépare mes bagages. Je m'en vais vivre Noël auprès de ma chère maman. Je déteste vraiment cette période de l'année...

* * *

La soirée approche et je tourne en rond dans la grande salle vide. Tout le monde est parti se préparer et toi tu ne reviens toujours pas. Je sais que mon train m'attend mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. J'ai l'impression de mourir, que je ne pourrai jamais te revoir. Où es-tu Natsu? Où es-tu bon sang !?

La raison m'est revenue, il est clair que tu ne viendras pas. Je ne sais s'il s'agit d'abandon de ma part mais je pars. Je retourne dans ce manoir glacial. Mon père sera là je pense, mais il ne me remarquera pas. C'est mieux ainsi, cela a toujours été mieux ainsi.

Alors que les flocons craquent sous mes pas, j'entend des chants joyeux au loin. C'est calme, si calme. Natsu, savais-tu que la rivière avait gelée? Je me suis toujours poser la question... Pourquoi aime-tu tant Noël? C'est vrai, après tout tu déteste le froid. Pourtant tu étais si heureux et impatient ces derniers temps. Je t'envie.

Ça y est je suis dans le train en direction du manoir. Finalement, je n'ai plus d'espoir.

BOUM

Ouch! Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi nous n'avançons plus? Est-ce que la neige bloque les rails? Je ne serai jamais à temps à la maison si ça continue...

« Bip...bip...bip... »

Je crois que le conducteur souhaite nous parler. J'espère bien qu'il nous dira ce qui se passe ! Natsu, comment veux-tu que je renonce alors que même ce train souhaite que je reste ici?

« Hmm...Euh...Lucy? Lucy, est ce que tu es là ? »

Hein? On dirait... Je dois en avoir le cœur net... Oui, on dirait la voix de Natsu! C'est impossible pourtant mais, mon corps n'obéit plus et je coure à travers les wagons. Natsu, est-ce bien toi ? M'as-tu pardonné ?

« Lucy, je ne sais si tu es bel et bien là, j'aurai l'air bête de m'adresser à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là.. Mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour te parler. »

Natsu, c'est toi maintenant j'en suis sûre ! Mais que diable es-tu en train de faire?

« Ah mais lâche moi toi! Quoi?... Et alors ? Lucy est plus importante que ce train! Tu peux attendre deux minutes que je finisse de parler quand même ! »

Ah! Je crois que je suis toute rouge ! Natsu tais toi un peu! Et arrête de débiter des bêtises, les gens me regardent bizarrement. Laisse donc ce pauvre conducteur tranquille !

« Hmm... Donc je disais, Lucy. Je crois que je te dois des excuses... Si je suis parti ces derniers jours, c'est surtout parce que je devais réfléchir... »

Toi, réfléchir ?!

« Et aussi parce qu'il y a une chose que je devais faire. Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai dû m'absenter aussi longtemps? »

Oui !

« Eh bien... La vérité, Lucy était que je voulais te voir sourire. J'ai bien vu que tu n'aimais pas Noël. Ne t'inquiète je ne suis pas allé chercher le pourquoi du comment, je voulais juste trouver un moyen de te faire sourire et cela même à Noël. Alors, j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi... J'ai un peu peur que tu n'en veuille pas... »

Natsu... Pourquoi, les larmes me viennent. N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple de me laisser partir ? Tu es si... Ah, pourquoi je t'aime tant ?

« Lucy... C'est embarrassant, je ne sais par où commencer. Il y aurait une manière très simple de résumer tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux débiter comme ça... Lucy, je ne supporte pas te voir triste. Quand tu n'es pas la je me sens faible et inquiet. Je pense qu'à une chose. Je pense à toi et ton bonheur en permanence. Je pense que tu es la plus jolie de toute les filles que j'ai rencontré. Je pense que tu es la plus gentille, la plus douce, la plus intelligente. Et si quelqu'un ose dire le contraire je lui ferai mordre la poussière ! Luce je crois... Non j'en suis sur maintenant. Je t'aime ! Je mis un peu de temps à m'en rendre compte, je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas doué avec ces choses-là. Je suis un peu bête parfois... »

Hein? Je n'ai rien entendu. Je crois que j'ai rêvé. Oui, j'ai du rêver. Natsu, est-ce bien toi qui a dis toutes ces choses ? Je ne peux le croire. Je t'en supplie ne me fais pas de faux espoirs comme ça ! Je ne comprends plus rien...

« Ahhh! Mais je n'ai pas encore fini ! Attendez ! Attendez ! Luc...bip...bip...bip »

Natsu! Natsu, tout va bien ? Qu'importe si c'est vrai ou pas, Natsu si c'est vraiment toi, si c'est vraiment toi je...

Je coure encore. Ce train est interminable. J'ai peur d'avoir raté quelque chose, j'ai peur que tu t'en aille Natsu j'ai peur que ce train recommence sa course et que tu n'ai été qu'une illusion. Natsu, je veux te répondre je veux moi aussi, te dire à quel point je t'aime.

Il n'y a personne dans la cabine. Alors, c'était quoi ça ? Je ne comprend plus rien Natsu... Est-ce un cauchemar? Est-ce une punition pour me rappeler tous ces malheurs? Je déteste Noël ! Je déteste Noël ! Je déteste...

« Luce... Que fais-tu là? Est-ce que tu m'as entendu? Oui, c'est obligé... Alors pourquoi es-tu allée à l'opposé de là où j'étais... Tu m'en veux? Tu ne m'aime pas... Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû être aussi égoïste ! »

A l'opposé ? Ah... Ah ah ah ! Je suis vraiment bête ! Pourquoi ai-je couru à l'arrière? Peut être parce que je pensais qu'il s'en irait par là... Pardon Natsu... Pardon...

« Je te demande pardon Natsu. Je suis une imbécile. Je t'aime aussi.

\- Vraiment? Alors allons-y! Oh je suis si heureux Lucy !

\- Quoi? Comment ça allons-y? Hein? Ehhh! Re-re-repose moi !

\- Ah, Luce. Tu es toute rouge.

\- Évidemment que je le suis, idiot !

\- C'est mignon »

Je rougis de plus bel.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on y aille !

\- Comment ça il faut qu'... Ahhhhh! Redescend de cette barrière tout de suite ! Tu es fou ou quoi? On pourrai tomber !

\- Eh bien, tu veux descendre comment?

\- Descendre ?

\- Oui! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir maintenant qu'on sort ensemble ? C'est hors de question ! Je veux dormir avec toi ce soir moi!

Est-ce qu'il est conscient de ce qu'il dit ? Non, je ne pense pas... C'est un idiot... C'est vraiment le pire de tous. Pfff. Je veux rire et je veux pleurer. Comment peut-on être aussi bête !

« Natsu... Si tu voulais sauter de ce train, il aurait fallu le faire avant qu'il redémarre !

\- Là n'est pas le problème... Attend... Il marche là?

\- Évidemment, les rails ne défilent pas toutes seules !

\- Je vais vomir... Il faut que je descende... Tout de suite...

\- Ah! Repose moi, repose moi, repose moiiii! Non, non, non, non... HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

Il est fou... Il l'a vraiment fait... Et ma valise qui part avec ce fichu train ! Je pensais que j'aurai mal mais Natsu m'a protégé. Quand j'ai relevé la tête pour voir s'il allait bien il a fait son grand sourire pour dissimuler sa grimace. Il est inconscient vraiment... Mais je l'aime quand même. Comment allons nous faire pour rentrer maintenant? Sans rien sur le dos? Remarque je n'ai plus froid. Natsu me tient fermement dans ces bras. J'ai chaud. Je ne suis plus seule. Maman, est ce que tu me pardonneras? Je ne peux pas venir cette année. Alors ne m'en veut, aujourd'hui j'ai reçu le plus beau cadeau du monde. J'ai enfin compris l'importance de cette fête.

Tu ne peux savoir à quel point maintenant, j'aime Noël.

 **FIN**

 _Chifumi :_ Bon euh... Lisez mon commentaire d'en haut pour comprendre la situation... Cette fiction date vraiment mais bon, c'est léger... Ouais j'ai pas d'arguments... Salut... Laissez une petite review quand même... Hein ? Ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est négatif. Allez ciao !


End file.
